


Kodomo No Omocha drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: Kodomo no Omocha | Child's Toy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 21-Jan-2007; humor; 100 words.For the 31_days 2006 Theme Exchange #21 "I could change my life to better suit your mood" prompt.This is probably an out-take from an early anime episode.





	1. Wolf Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 21-Jan-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) 2006 Theme Exchange #21 "I could change my life to better suit your mood" prompt.
> 
> This is probably an out-take from an early anime episode.

Sana walked up to Hayama, who was loitering under a schoolyard tree. Instead of her usual brightly-colored feminine clothing, Sana was wearing an old loose shirt and baggy jeans.

"What are you doing?" Hayama growled.

"Being a 'lone wolf'," Sana growled back. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

She also leaned against the tree, taking great care to copy Hayama's pose. But then, she lost her balance, slipped from the tree and fell to the ground.

Hayama face-palmed. One of the advantages of being a lone wolf was, he usually didn't have to put up with nonsense like this.


	2. You Broke My Heart In 17 Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 27-Aug-2007; angst/humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[my poor little heart you have plundered](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1186164.html)" prompt.
> 
> See also "[You Broke My Heart In 17 Places](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBS9FckPuLI)" by Tracey Ullman; "[One More Minute](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWhpk-8QLFQ)" by "Weird Al" Yankovic.

Sana and Misako watched as Rei left for a date with Asako. "You seem to be taking this very well," Misako said to Sana.

"I'm a big girl now," Sana said. "I'm totally over that stupid little-girl crush on him. And I know Rei was never really mine."

"That's an admirable attitude, Sana," said Misako. "But you should tell Mama how you really feel."

"I feel like Asako ripped my heart right out of my ribcage with her bare hands," Sana suddenly sobbed, "and then threw it on the floor and stomped on it."

"That's my girl," Misako said gently.


	3. Her Future's So Bright, He's Gotta Wear Shades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 30-May-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[at the center of it all, your eyes](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3337647.html)" prompt.
> 
> See also "[The Future's So Bright, I Gotta Wear Shades](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qrriKcwvlY)" by Timbuk 3.

Misako had gone to watch Sana film a commercial. She and Sana were chatting with another actress after filming had wrapped.

"May I ask why [your manager](https://kodocha.wikia.com/wiki/Rei_Sagami) always wears sunglasses?" the actress asked Sana.

"It's so that he isn't blinded by my own brilliance!" Sana declared proudly.

"Your daughter has a high opinion of herself," the actress said to Misako.

"Not many children could improvise word play like that," Misako replied.

"Well, that's true," the actress agreed.

"It's entirely due to my own literary influence, of course," Misako said smugly.

_Self-confidence runs in the family,_ the actress thought to herself.


	4. All The World's A Stooge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 21-Jun-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[down by the bay](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3338841.html)" prompt.
> 
> See also _[Gents Without Cents](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gents_Without_Cents)_.

Tsuyoshi found Sana reading a book at her school desk. "What's that?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"It's a history of American vaudeville," Sana said. "I learned a few classic vaudeville routines while I was with the Komawari Theater Troupe."

Tsuyoshi peeked at the open page. "Why does that page have a picture of Niagara Falls?"

" **[NIAGARA FALLS!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYP1OBZfFK0&t=1m4s)** " Sana shrieked.

Tsuyoshi sweat-dropped. "Um... yes?"

Sana stood up, her cheerful smile replaced by a terrifying _yandere_ grin. "SLOWLY I TURNED," she said. "STEP... BY... STEP... INCH... BY... INCH..."

Tsuyoshi silently resolved never to ask Sana about her work again— assuming he survived THIS time.


	5. Ungifted Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 4-Jul-2018; angst?/humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/) "[refused gifts](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/3286916.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains mild cruel humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Rei walked up to Sana with a box of chocolates, a bouquet of flowers, and a restaurant gift-card.

"Ooh!" said Sana. "Are all those presents from my fans?"

Rei threw away the chocolates. "UWAHHH!?" Sana cried.

"It's not safe to accept candy from strangers," Rei said.

"That's true," Sana said. "Well, those flowers are pretty."

Rei threw away the flowers. "UWAHHH!?" Sana cried again.

"I didn't recognize them," Rei said. "You might be allergic."

"Can I at LEAST have the GIFT-CARD!?" Sana asked.

"Of course," Rei said. "...but it's already expired."

"I'm going to cry very loudly now," Sana said.


	6. Running Late At The Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 14-Aug-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/) "[this body is a runaway howl](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/3305357.html)" prompt.

Two housewives were chatting early in the morning on a quiet city street.

"Do you hear that noise?" one woman said. "It sounds like a weather siren."

"That'll be Sana," the other woman said. "She's running late for school again."

A panicking Sana ran past them while wailing so loudly that the women heard a Doppler effect as she passed.

"...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!..."

"If she would get up earlier in the morning," the first woman said, "she wouldn't run late for school every day."

"If she turned around," the other woman said, "she could propel herself to school like a jet engine."


End file.
